Every Body's changing
by Pimy
Summary: Ce matin de 1977, Lily et James sont en septième année. En se réveillant, ils ont échangé un petit quelque chose... enfin, pas si petit que ça ! Mais comment réagiront-ils en s'en apercevant ?
1. Réveil

_Une idée soudaine qui m'a prise, et j'ai sauté dessus, couchant sur le papier cette petite histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira, ce n'est rien de bien sérieux, juste un petit délire que je vous fait partager._

_**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont de Jo Rowling, tandis que l'idée de l'intrigue est classique (qu'on voit dans plein de films...), mais que je n'ai néanmoins trouvée dans aucune fic (mais je suis loin d'avoir tout parcouru, donc toute ressemblance est fortuite). Donc je l'ai appliqué à James et Lily pour mon plus grand plaisir, et le votre aussi j'espère. =)_

_**Disclaimer bis : **L'illustration appartient à charmontez que vous trouverez sur DeviantArt (charmontez . deviantart . com), et qui m'a** donné son autorisation **pour utiliser son fanart. Merci beaucoup à elle.  
><em>

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Quand James se réveilla, ce furent d'abord ses cheveux qui l'intriguèrent. Ils étaient partout sur son visage et dans son cou, le chatouillant d'une manière extrêmement désagréable. Dans son demi-sommeil il leva la main en direction de sa tête pour se décoiffer un peu plus et ainsi dégager son visage, mais rencontra de longues mèches qui lui descendaient jusque dans le cou. Effaré, et pas certain d'être très bien réveillé, il entrouvrit les yeux et distingua cette fois des reflets roux.<p>

Pour un peu il aurait cru que sa Lily était là, avec lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, sortant un peu plus du sommeil.

C'est en se redressant brusquement sur un coude, qu'il ressentit une brusque douleur au crâne, avec l'impression de se faire scalper, ce qui acheva de le réveiller. En baissant les yeux il remarqua de longues mèches rousses coincées sous son bras. Ses cheveux, remarqua-t-il après un certain temps d'incrédulité. Depuis quand avait-il les cheveux roux ? Et long ? Les même que ceux de Lily, d'où sa confusion, quelques secondes plus tôt. C'est Sirius qui allait bien rire en le voyant. À moins que... oui ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il n'y avait que Sirius pour faire une chose pareille : lui lancer un sort et attendre son réveil pour voir sa réaction.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il en était convaincu. Il dégagea ce qui lui servait maintenant de cheveux, et s'assit, avec la ferme intention d'aller donner de ses nouvelles à son prétendu ami.

* * *

><p>Ce fut un ronflement qui réveilla Lily. Un ronflement bien trop grave pour appartenir à l'une de ses camarades de dortoir, d'autant plus qu'aucune d'entre elles ne ronflait. Son premier réflexe fut donc de se demander laquelle avait rapporté un garçon dans le dortoir, mais elle se souvint aussitôt que ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas les rejoindre jusqu'ici. Lily avait beau se creuser la tête, elle ne trouvait pas d'explication quand à ce ronflement qui commençait d'ailleurs à l'énerver sérieusement.<p>

La seule solution était qu'elle se lève pour calmer sa curiosité, mais elle était si bien dans ce lit que tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé c'était y rester, si seulement cet horrible bruit avait pu s'arrêter. Finalement ce fut la curiosité qui l'emporta, et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Contours flous. C'était tout ce qu'elle distinguait de ce qui l'entourait. Elle reconnu les rideaux de son lit à leur couleur flamboyante rouge et or, et fut un peu rassurée. mais à part cela, elle ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Elle se redressa, et aussitôt une sentation de malaise l'envahit. Quelque chose n'allait pas, sans qu'elle puisse dire ce dont il s'agissait exactement. Au delà de cette soudaine cécité, une chose en elle avait changé. Après quelques secondes de réflexion infructueuses, la réponse la frappa de plein fouet : ses cheveux. Où étaient-ils passés ? Pourquoi ne retombaient-ils pas sur sa nuque et entre ses omoplates comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, au point qu'elle n'y prêtait même plus attention ?

Paniquée, elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, bien qu'elle ne distingua que vaguement les formes de ce qui l'entourait. Il fallait qu'elle se lève, qu'elle en ait le cœur net. D'abord ces ronflements, puis tout ce flou et enfin ses cheveux. Elle passa ses mains sur son crâne pour y rencontrer des cheveux courts, ébouriffés, dans tous les sens. Horrifiée à l'idée d'avoir perdu ses cheveux, elle se figea, incapable de réfléchir clairement à ce qui lui arrivait. Des dizaines de pensées arrivaient à son cerveau, trop vite pour qu'elle arrive à faire le tri. Entre les suppositions farfelues, les scénarios catastrophes, les conséquences qu'elle imaginait, elle était perdue. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir du dortoir ainsi : à moitié aveugle et sans ses cheveux...

Elle réfléchit à tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait et qui auraient pu la sortir de cette situation, mais quand elle voulut prendre sa baguette, sa main ne rencontra qu'une paire de lunette. Lily la saisit à tâtons et l'enfila. Elle était trop perdue pour se soucier de savoir ce que faisait ces lunettes ici alors qu'elle n'y étaient pas la veille. Aussitôt sa vision s'éclaircit et elle put contempler ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Comme elle l'avait deviné, elle était bien dans son lit, les rideau tirés, et cela la rassura un peu. Un peu.

* * *

><p>Ce faisant, James remarqua alors ses mains : elles lui paraissaient soudain toutes fines, des mains de filles. Sirius ne l'aurait quand même pas transformé entièrement ? Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il baissa les yeux en direction de sa poitrine pour apercevoir avec stupeur deux bosses sous son pyjama. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, loin de là. Non, le pire, c'est qu'il portait un pyjama sur lequel il y avait des cerises.<p>

Des cerises ! Il voulut pousser un grognement, mais ce n'est qu'un gémissement horriblement féminin qui sortit de sa gorge. Si l'horreur qu'il avait ressenti à ce son ne l'en avait pas empêché, il aurait hurlé. Mais il était incapable de parler ou même de bouger : chacun de ses gestes lui faisait prendre un peu plus conscience de sa carrure frêle et légère. Dans un geste machinal et nerveux, il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

…Et s'y emmêla les doigts. Énervé, et incapable de rester seul une seconde de plus, il ouvrit les rideaux. Ils pouvaient bien rire tant qu'il voudraient, tant qu'ils lui rendraient ses cheveux, ses mains, et tout le reste.

Mais si aucun rire ne se fit entendre lorsqu'il écarta les rideaux, il fut loin d'être soulagé. Tout simplement parce que les personnes qui occupaient les autres lits étaient des _filles_. Dans son hébétude, il remarqua malgré tout que trois d'entre elles dormaient encore et que le quatrième… La quatrième était justement en train de venir vers lui.

— Lily ! Tu es réveillée ça tombe bien, je viens de finir, je te laisse la salle de bain.

James la regarda comme si elle était possédée. Lily ? Lui ? Sa Lily ? En même temps il ne connaissait personne d'autre à Poudlard qui s'appelle Lily. Et puis la fille qui venait de lui parler, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, s'appelait Alice, dans son année et dans sa maison.

— Heu... tout va bien ?

Alice avait l'air vraiment inquiète. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, James se leva et marcha comme un automate jusqu'à la salle de bain où il s'enferma, avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol.

* * *

><p>Quand, à son tour, Lily écarta ses rideaux, avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux, elle reçut quelque chose de mou dans la figure.<p>

Un oreiller. Celle qui l'avait lancé allait connaître ses talents de préfète. Mais quand sa vue fût dégagée, les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Parce que devant elle se trouvaient Sirius Black, torse nu.

— Et ben Jamesie, qu'est-ce que t'as à me mater comme ça ? Mon charme à enfin opéré sur toi ?

En une fraction de seconde, tout devint clair dans l'esprit de Lily, et telles des pointes acérées, ses pensées se concentrèrent sur James Potter. Elle allait le lui faire payer, qu'il y soit ou non pour quelque chose dans cette affaire. C'était désormais son seul but : trouver Potter et lui demander des explications. Elle sentait la colère gonfler en elle, menaçante, prête à exploser. Et si un peu plus tôt son cerveau avait semblait la lâcher, il tournait maintenant à toute allure et ses idées étaient plus claires que jamais.

Elle devait commencer par jouer la comédie.

* * *

><p>Que lui arrivait-il ? James était en proie au désespoir. Dans cet état, jamais il ne pourrait aller trouver ses amis pour leur demander de l'aide. Et surtout Lily : qu'était-elle devenue ? S'il avait pris son apparence, avait-elle pris la sienne ? Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.<p>

Finalement, il se leva, ignorant la grâce inhabituelle de ses mouvements. Prudemment il s'approcha du miroir. Même s'il savait que ça ne rendrait les choses que plus concrète, il fallait qu'il voit, qu'il soit sûr.

Face à lui, ce fut Lily Evans qui apparut. Plusieurs minutes, il resta immobile, contemplant avec un mélange d'émerveillement et de dégoût le reflet qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Puis, peu à peu, il prit conscience de ce que cela signifiait vraiment : devoir se faire passer pour Lily Evans, vivre avec le corps de Lily Evans, vivre _comme_ Lily Evans. Parce que même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé — Sirius était définitivement hors de cause — et s'il n'avait aucune idée non plus de comment tout arranger — sans pour autant douter de pouvoir tout arranger — James devait maintenant s'occuper du présent et de ce qu'il allait faire. Si Alice avait déjà eu des soupçons quelques minutes auparavant, il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses continuer ainsi. Il ne devait et ne pouvait pas gâcher la vie de celle qu'il aimait. Même à ses propres oreilles, ces pensées lui parurent niaises. Pourvu qu'il ne se mette pas non plus à penser comme une fille !

Quoi qu'il en soit il était résolu à se comporter comme Lily, parce que s'il y avait un jour une chance qu'elle découvre que c'était lui qui avait pris possession de son corps, elle lui en voudrait à vie; ou plutôt à mort.

C'est donc avec un visage composé qu'il retourna dans le dortoir.

— Excuse-moi Alice, ça va mieux, dit-il avec la voix de Lily qu'il appréciait tant d'habitude.

D'habitude. Alice acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de commencer à enlever son pyjama. James commença à se tortiller mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce petit détail. Certes il avait déjà vu des filles nues mais là il se sentait un peu voyeur, et là il se sentait un peu mal. Il attrapa des vêtements au hasard dans la valise de Lily et retourna dans la salle de bain, l'air de rien.

* * *

><p>— Oh oui, Sirius, épouse-moi ! s'écria-t-elle sans se laisser décontenancer par la voix grave qui sortait de sa gorge.<p>

James avait fait cette demande assez souvent à Lily pour qu'elle puisse l'imiter de manière convaincante. Et puis être lui, ça aidait aussi. Sirius parut convaincu car il se détourna pour aller embêter Peter Pettigrow qui dormait encore. Lily se leva, avec l'étrange impression de ne plus savoir quoi faire de son corps, tellement sa carrure était différente de la sienne. Elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître et après avoir pris l'uniforme de James, elle se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Elle évita délibérément le miroir, pas la peine de donner une occasion à la panique de revenir. Parce que sous sa colère se cachait toujours l'angoisse, la peur de ne jamais retrouver son corps, mais elle se concentrait trop sur son but pour y penser.

Elle mourait d'envie de prendre une douche, mais quelque chose la retenait. L'appréhension, peut-être. Finalement elle se secoua et c'est le regard fixé sur le mur de la douche qu'elle se lava, sans baisser les yeux une seule fois. Puis elle s'essuya succinctement, contrôlant avec peine sa répugnance à se trouver dans ce corps. Quelques minutes plus tard, après la douche la plus courte qu'elle ait jamais prise, elle libéra la salle de bain.

Maintenant elle pouvait partir à la recherche de Potter.

* * *

><p>Sous la douche une partie de James s'émerveilla face aux formes de son corps, tandis que l'autre grimaçait de dégoût. Il se lava fébrilement, mal à l'aise et osant à peine toucher au corps qui était celui de Lily. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Enfin, le corps le Lily était plus beau que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, mais ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il aurait voulu le découvrir. Non, pas comme ça. Il commença à partir dans des pensées plus ou moins osées avant de se rendre compte que son corps réagissait bizarrement, sans qu'il puisse exactement décrire ce qu'il ressentait.<p>

C'était décidément trop bizarre et il appréciait plus que jamais de ne pas être une fille. Ou du moins de ne pas avoir été une fille. Maintenant, il ne savait plus où il en était. Il se sécha et revêtit l'uniforme. Il était incapable d'arranger le chemisier comme il fallait, sans parler du soutif qu'il avait mis de longue secondes à attacher. Puis vint la jupe. Dans quel sens devait-il la mettre ? Comment distinguer le devant de l'arrière ? Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de l'avoir observée cette jupe, sur Lily. Quand il eut trouvé le sens qui lui paraissait le plus approprié, il tenta de se coiffer. Lily allait être furieuse. Finalement il abandonna la tache — chaque coup de brosse était une torture.

Il avait l'impression qu'en changeant de corps, tout l'assurance et la malice qui d'habitude le caractérisaient l'avaient quitté. Il sentit une vague de découragement s'abattre sur lui. Que faire ? Aller voir ses amis et tout leur raconter ou chercher une solution seul ? Et Lily dans tout ça, où était-elle passée ? C'est abattu qu'il rejoignit les autres filles pour aller petit-déjeuner.

* * *

><p>Cependant, tandis que Lily attendait les maraudeurs, un brusque doute la saisit. Comment trouver Potter ? Elle avait tellement l'habitude de le voir accompagné des autres maraudeurs, ou encore qu'il vienne l'accoster, qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à la façon dont elle pourrait le trouver. Et pourrait-elle seulement le reconnaître ? Si lui aussi avait changé de corps comme savoir qu'il était parmi la masse des autres élèves ? C'est en se demandant ce qu'était devenu son propre corps, celui de Lily Evans, qu'elle fit le lien et trouva la réponse. Oui, c'était cela : Potter devait être dans son corps. À cette pensée, son horreur fût telle qu'elle failli laisser tomber l'expression Maraudienne qu'elle avait adopté, et en oublier toute sa volonté pour se précipiter dans son dortoir afin d'étriper Potter sans attendre une seconde de plus. L'arrivé des trois autres l'en empêcha et elle garda contenance, même si l'horreur continuait de déferler dans sa tête, croissant à chaque nouvelle pensée de ce qu'il pouvait faire de son corps. Elle devait l'arrêter, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.<p> 


	2. Petit déjeuner

James suivit les filles tentant d'adopter la démarche qui lui semblait la plus appropriée : tortillant des fesses autant qu'il le pouvait, et cambrant le dos. Alice lui jeta un drôle de regard mais ne dis rien, il avait pourtant l'impression de se débrouiller comme un chef. Il leva un peu plus la tête, attirant des regards sur lui dans les couloirs. Tout à coup, un détail le frappa : ce n'étaient que des regards de garçons. Outré et un peu dégouté, il les défia du regard comme il aimant tant que Lily le fasse, et ils se détournèrent. Héhé, même en fille il savait se faire respecter. Bon c'était peut-être grâce à Lily que ça marchait, mais quand même. Cette pensée lui redonna un peu le moral.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une tignasse grasse venir vers lui. L'idée que celui à qui appartenait cette chevelure veuille lui parler, ou plutôt à Lily, ne lui vint pas à l'esprit immédiatement ; et ce n'est qu'une fois que Rogue eut prononcé le prénom de sa chère et tendre qu'il saisit toute l'horreur de la chose.

— Oui, Servi... Severus ?

Le prénom lui écorcha la gorge.

— Je t'en supplie Lily, commença le serpentard après avoir emmené James à l'écart. Pardonne-moi.

En effet, sa voix était plus que suppliante et James s'en délecta. Voilà l'occasion rêvée de séparer ces deux là, il n'avait plus qu'à jouer finement. Il se concentra pour imiter Lily du mieux qu'il le put.

— Hors de question. Si tu es venu juste pour me dire ça, tu peux t'en aller et me laisser tranquille !

James n'aurait jamais pensé que la voix que prenait Lily pour le remballer pourrait lui être utile un jour. Il faudrait qu'il pense à la remercier. Et s'il la remerciait, peut-être qu'elle accepterait de sortir avec lui, non ? À moins qu'elle n'apprécie pas ce qu'il avait dit à Rogue ? Oui, c'était un risque, et il décida de rester discret là-dessus, tout grand maraudeur qu'il fût, finalement. Lily avait parfois un caractère imprévisible.

Il rejoignit les amies de Lily, plantant Rogue au milieu du couloir.

* * *

><p>Lily était concentrée sur sa tâche : observer les moindres élèves qu'elle croisait, à la recherche de ses cheveux roux. Elle tentait de se pavaner comme le faisait si vulgairement James, ce qui était assez facile : elle n'avait qu'à imiter Sirius qui marchait juste à côté d'elle. Quand une fille lui sourit en battant des cils, elle répondit machinalement de son sourire de préfète attentionnée, l'esprit ailleurs, sur sa démarche plus précisément. Elle sourit à une autre fille qui parut particulièrement heureuse de cette attention, puis encore une autre qui pâlit, et une autre encore qui gloussa avec ses amies. Lily finit par froncer les sourcils, se demandant ce qui leur arrivait. C'était la journée des pintades et personne ne l'avait avertie ? Malheureusement sans son corps, elle ne pouvait faire valoir ses droits de préfètes.<p>

— Alors Cornedrue, t'as l'intention d'en faire s'évanouir combien ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire conspirateur.

Lily regarda autour d'elle avant de se rendre compte que c'était elle, ou plutôt James, qu'il appelait Cornedrue. Elle cacha sa surprise et chercha une réponse digne du grand James Potter.

— Tu paries combien que j'en fais tomber plus que toi ?

Elle agrémenta sa réplique d'un petit sourire en coin, fière d'avoir trouvé quoi dire. Et puis si Sirius prenait le pari, il ferait moins attention à elle, et elle pourrait un peu se détendre.

L'ami de James n'hésita pas une seconde et s'attela immédiatement à la tâche, lançant œillades à qui mieux mieux, tandis que Lily faisait de même, pour la forme. Elle en profitait en réalité pour chercher son propre corps, et donc James. Elle avait beau scruter le moindre visage, elle ne se voyait pas, d'autant plus que ça faisait très étrange de se chercher soi-même, et après quelques couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle, elle commençait à désespérer. Il y avait trop de monde, elle ne pourrait jamais le trouver avant le début des cours. Parce que même si elle était quasiment sure de le voir en cours, elle devait impérativement mettre les choses au clair auparavant. Si seulement elle avait trouvé un moyen de savoir où il se trouvait ? Peut-être que Remus pourrait l'aider. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment, mais après tout c'était un maraudeur, et ce n'était un secret pour personne que les maraudeurs avaient des ressources insoupçonnées.

Elle décida de se lancer. Au pire, tant pis si les autres trouvaient que James était bizarre, elle lui laisserait le soin de réparer les dégâts. Elle-même n'avait rien à perdre, mais autant rester un subtile : ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était dans le corps de James Potter qu'elle devait adopter ses facultés mentales limitées.

— Au fait, je n'ai pas encore vu Lily ce matin. Vous ne sauriez pas où elle est ? demanda-t-elle.

Sirius tourna la tête vers elle, étonné – mauvais signe ! –, mais ce fût Rémus qui répondit.

— Tu n'as pas vérifié sur la carte ? Je croyais que tu regardais tous les matins.

Une carte ? Quelle carte ? Si elle ne pouvait se permettre de poser des questions, Lily se promit d'en apprendre plus à ce sujet.

— Je n'y ai pas pensé, répondit Lily avec prudence.

Aucun d'entre eux ne fit de remarque mais elle eut le temps d'apercevoir les sourcils de Sirius se froncer avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête. Elle devait avouer qu'à ce niveau elle avait merdé.

* * *

><p>James voulait retrouver son corps. Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure qu'il était dans celui de Lily qu'il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage toutes les cinq secondes, et il ne pouvait même pas passer la main dedans sous peine de ne plus réussir à la libérer. Le seul avantage était peut-être l'absence de lunettes. Mais c'était loin de rattraper tout le reste. Être une fille, quelle plaie ! Même aux toilettes, il était obligé de s'assoir ! Il 'avait même failli entrer dans les toilettes pour hommes, avant qu'une fille ne lui demande ou il allait.<p>

À son plus grand désarroi, les filles avaient mis énormément de temps à se préparer et c'est seulement dix minutes avant le début du cours qu'ils — elles — arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Affamé, James se jeta sur les délicieux muffins et pancakes de Poudlard. Enfin une chose qu'il allait pouvoir faire sans en être empêché par son nouveau corps. Il se servit une demi-douzaine de tranche de bacon, et attaqua voracement son assiette.

— Lily, tu es sure que ça va ? demanda Lily.

— Oui, répondit-il la bouche pleine, la voix de Lily sonnant bizarement. 'ai 'uchte faim !

— T'es pas enceinte au moins ?

James recracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Les filles éclatèrent de rire, et il compris que ce n'était qu'une blague. Drôle de blague, à moins que ce ne soit un sujet de plaisanterie chez les filles... Douteux.

Au bout de trois tranches de bacon, c'est son estomac qui lui dit stop. Il s'était trompé : même manger, le corps de Lily l'en empêchait ! De toute façon après ce petit-déjeuner expédié c'était déjà l'heure d'aller en cours et c'est l'âme en peine qu'il suivit les amies de Lily.

* * *

><p>Bien qu'elle ait parcouru du regard l'entièreté de la table des Gryffondors, Lily ne vit pas le moindre reflet roux. Est-ce que les filles avaient encore mis trois heures à se préparer ? Sans sa présence pour les obliger à se hâter il y avait en effet de très fortes chances. Elle soupira mentalement. Pauvre James.<p>

…

Elle venait vraiment de la plaindre, là ? Ça n'allait plus du tout ! Elle se re-concentra sur la colère qu'elle nourrissait à son égard : il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'elle se laisse distraire, sinon, elle était cuite.

Il fallait donc qu'elle sache où il pouvait bien se trouver, qu'elle lui parle, et hors de question que ça se passe en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. James avait parfois un caractère imprévisible. Elle avait besoin qu'ils discutent de ce qui était arrivé, et ce sans oreilles indiscrètes. À partir de ce moment là, elle entreprit de presser les maraudeurs, leur enjoignant de se dépêcher, si bien qu'ils finirent par se lever.

— Mais qu'est ce que tu as ce matin, Cornedrue ! demanda Sirius. D'abord tu oublies la carte, ensuite tu ne manges rien, et tu as hâte d'aller en cours ?

— Il faut que je parle à Lily, répondit celle-ci optant pour une vérité partielle, très partielle.

Rémus sourit — attendri ? Comment James pouvait-il bien être attendrissant ? —, et Sirius, faisant preuve d'une délicatesse rare (ou pas), insista pour savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait.

— La demander en mariage, lâcha Lily en franchissant les portes de la Grande Salle en direction de la classe de DCFM.

Les trois garçons rirent à sa prétendue plaisanterie, et elle en fût soulagée. Bien que ses paroles fussent (_Nda : Ne manquez pas d'apprécier ce magnifique subjonctif imparfait !)_ tout à fait crédibles — James lui avait fait cette demande trois jours plutôt, et la semaine précédente, et celle d'avant, et celle d'encore avant —, elle restait sur ses gardes. Il aurait suffit d'un mot de travers pour que les soupçons ne lâchent plus les amis de James. Pour la forme elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, appréciant leur doux contact, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé la veille même (mais ils étaient vraiment doux, qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait ?). Cependant, son soulagement se fana bien vite lorsqu'elle aperçut Severus qui descendait un escalier, dans un couloir adjacent. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'ils s'en prennent à lui, mais alors pas du tout. Puis elle se rappela que James n'était pas là, donc qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Elle accéléra tout de même le pas pour ne pas le croiser, mais remarqua quand même l'expression de profonde tristesse qu'il arborait quelque secondes avant de les voir et de se recomposer. Il ne dit heureusement rien et les maraudeurs ne le remarquèrent pas, trop occupés qu'ils étaient, pour Sirius et Remus, à discuter et, pour Peter, à suivre les grandes jambes de James. Lily les mena ainsi jusque devant la salle, où ils étaient les premiers arrivés, et elle recommença à guetter les élèves au coin du couloir, ignorant les grognements mécontents de Sirius.

* * *

><p>Suite à la déception bacon-esque de James, ils, ou plutôt elles, se remirent en route pour le premier cours de la matinée. Quand la conversation — qu'il avait jusque là ignorée, fatigué par tant de niaiserie — s'orienta vers les maraudeurs, il dressa involontairement l'oreille.<p>

— Mais qu'est ce que vous leur trouvez, enfin ? Ils sont comme les autres garçons !

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Alice, répondit une fille blonde — Lena ou Lana, James ne savait pas très bien. Ils sont fascinants ! Et un jour, Sirius il sera à moi : il me suivra comme un toutou !

Et elle jeta un regard mi-complice, mi-carnassier à ses amies qui gloussèrent. James les regarda avec stupeur : elles étaient toutes aussi possessives, ou quoi ? Et si elle avait su à quel point elle était proche de la vérité...

— Oh, ça va Lily ! ajouta Lana en apercevant l'expression de James. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as déjà James à tes pieds que c'est notre cas. Pourquoi tu n'en profites pas ? Tu devrais te décoincer et t'amuser un peu !

Lily était vraiment amie avec cette fille ? James ne se souvenait pas de les avoir vu très souvent ensemble et cela le rassura. Mais pour le moment l'urgence était : que répondre ?

— C'est un crétin arrogant. Je ne veux pas en parler.

Il s'épatait lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir dire un truc pareil à son propre sujet. Dommage que Lily ne soit pas là pour le voir, elle aurait été contente. Il se mit à imaginer sa Lily heureuse, lui lançant un regard d'admiration, à lui James. À nouveau cette bizarre sensation au creux du ventre se fît sentir et il pesta, le souvenir de son nouveau corps se rappelant à lui. Souvenir qu'il oublia dans la seconde, car, devant la salle de DCFM, il venait d'apercevoir Sirius, et, vision pour le moins étrange, lui.

En train de le fixer.


	3. Premier cours

_Finalement je ne sais pas trop combien je vais faire de chapitres. je dois dire que j'étais partie pour faire un truc court, mais je me suis attachée à cette fic, et j'ai bien envie de la continuer un peu plus. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Mais avant tout, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Le premier réflexe de Lily en se voyant fut de se demander qui était cette fille qui venait d'arriver et qui restait avec ses amies, avant de se reconnaître, une fraction de seconde plus tard. Elle avait beau se regarder, elle ne voyait pas James en elle. Et c'était assez perturbant de s'observer de la sorte. Brusquement, son corps ne répondait plus aux gestes qu'elle faisait, comme c'était le cas devant un miroir.<p>

Maintenant, elle était James et elle devait réfléchir, agir comme il l'aurait fait.

— Lily ! s'écria-t-elle bien que James l'aie déjà remarqué. Je peux te parler ?

— Si c'est pour me demander de sortir avec toi, Potter, tu peux te brosser.

Lily en fut tellement soufflée qu'elle en resta muette, la bouche ouverte de surprise. Était-ce James Potter qui était dans son corps ? En même temps, qui d'autre : lui aussi l'avait fixé en la voyant, ou plutôt en voyant son nouveau corps, quelques secondes plus tôt. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il pourrait faire autre chose que garder le comportement débile et 'harceleur' qu'il avait habituellement à son égard.

Comme ils continuaient tous deux à se défier du regard, Lily finit par distinguer l'étincelle d'amusement qui perçait à travers ses yeux et ses doutes disparurent immédiatement. Quoi qu'il lui soit passé par la tête, c'était bien James qui se trouvait en face d'elle et elle en fut soulagée, sans bien comprendre pourquoi. Après tout, à quelqu'un dont elle ignorait l'identité, mieux valait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait un peu, même s'il s'agissait de James.

Ainsi, il voulait donc jouer à se petit jeu. Elle avait besoin de lui parler et, involontairement, c'était elle qui se retrouvait dans sa position. À voir James qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser, elle ragea un peu plus. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui crier après ou s'énerver de quelque façon que ce soit : elle était prisonnière du corps de James et de l'attitude qu'il aurait eue s'il avait été face à elle.

* * *

><p>James savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter la confrontation indéfiniment mais pour l'instant il prenait un malin plaisir à piéger Lily. Et pour l'instant il l'avait bien eue. Mais il devait se douter qu'elle ne serait pas longue à se ressaisir et c'est quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle l'entraînait dans un couloir désert, sous l'œil étonné de leurs amis respectifs. Mais zut, Lily était drôlement forte avec son corps, et lui drôlement faible, avec le sien. Il se retrouva coincé contre un mur, Lily l'empêchant de fuir.<p>

— Tu ne m'as pas rasé, constata-t-il.

Lily leva les yeux, arborant une expression sérieuse qui n'allait pas du tout à son visage.

— James Potter, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait et ce qui se passe, mais je te préviens, tu vas me le payer, et cher !

James leva les main de Lily en signe de reddition.

— Je n'y suis pour rien, je ne comprends pas plus que toi ce qui arrive.

— Tu crois que je vais te croire ? Tu me harcèles constamment, tu passes ton temps à jouer des mauvais tours aux gens, et TU NE COMPRENDS PAS CE QUI ARRIVE ?

James haussa les épaules. Voilà elle criait, et il savait que dans ces cas là, le mieux était de se taire : quoi qu'il dise aiguiserait la colère de Lily. d'autant plus que c'était assez impressionnant vu que Lily l'engueulait avec sa propre voix et le dépassait maintenant d'une bonne tête. Non pas qu'il avait peur, mais... Oh et puis après tout : maintenant qu'il était une fille, il pouvait dire qu'il avait un peu la trouille. Malgré lui, il fit une grimace de dégoût. Constatant son absence de réaction, Lily reprit à voix basse, enfin, normale :

— Bon ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Mais tu as intérêt à arranger ça, et vite.

Comme si c'était lui qui s'énervait ! Oui, bon s'était son corps, mais c'était quand même Lily, donc un "faux-James". Comme il se creusait la tête pour une solution, il la vit soudainement plonger en direction de son décolleté et commencer à déboutonner son chemisier.

— Euh, Lily ? Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais qu'est ce que tu fais au juste ?

— Je te rhabille.

— Ah, j'aurais dit le contraire.

— Idiot, marmonna-t-elle.

N'empêche qu'elle était toujours en train de le déshabiller et que James ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Heureusement que c'était son propre corps qui se trouvait face à lui, sinon il n'aurait plus répondu de ses actes. Mais à peine s'était-il souvenu que c'était Lily qui guidait ces mains, quelles qu'elles soient, que son corps s'affola.

— Lily, ton corps réagit bizarrement, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

— Commence par arrêter tes pensées salaces, ensuite on verra, répondit-elle en affichant une moue dégoutée. Je te rappelle que c'est _mon_ corps, et que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de _me_ toucher.

* * *

><p>Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait exacte. Lily ne pouvait nier que savoir qu'indirectement c'était James qu'elle déshabillait, lui faisait ressentir un truc étrange au niveau de l'entrejambe. Elle fit la grimace, pourvu que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien.<p>

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si cet idiot de James n'avait pas boutonné les bons boutons ensembles — le lundi avec le mardi, comme disait sa mère. Et rien que pour la tête qu'il affichait ça valait le coup. Elle aurait certes préféré que cet air profondément débile n'apparaisse pas sur son propre visage, mais elle aurait aussi préféré garder son corps, alors elle n'était plus à ça près.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir mis ta culotte comme il faut, ajouta James une fois qu'elle eut fini.

Sans réfléchir, elle lui mit une tape sur le crâne et il grimaça. Oups, il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à doser sa force. Non pas que James en possède énormément, mais il y avait quand même une petite différence entre leur deux corps. Et puis ça restait le corps de Lily.

— Je ne te pensais pas si bête que ça, constata-t-elle.

Touché : il baissa la tête, penaud, et Lily sourit intérieurement, même si le fait que ce soit son propre visage continuait de la déstabiliser un peu.

— Peut-être que les choses vont s'arranger comme elles sont arrivées ? demanda-t-il d'un ton cependant dépourvu d'espoir.

— Peut-être...

Pour une fois, Lily non plus ne savait plus très bien quoi faire. Son regard s'arrêta sur un pan de chemisier qui dépassait de sa jupe et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'arranger.

* * *

><p>N'allait-elle jamais laisser ses vêtements en paix ? James avait l'impression d'avoir tout fait de travers, maintenant qu'il était face à Lily. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était bizarre de devoir lever les yeux pour lui parler...<p>

— Tu es vraiment un incapable, le réprimanda-t-elle comme l'aurait fait une mère avec son petit garçon.

L'orgueil de James se révolta. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

— Parce que tu penses que tu te débrouilles mieux que moi, peut-être ?

Elle se contenta d'un petit rire, sans cesser d'arranger sa jupe. Il allait protester, mais il entendit quelqu'un se gratter la gorge et il tourna vivement la tête.

Rémus.

James sentit sa peau se colorer tandis que Lily se redressait brusquement. Le regard de Rémus fit l'aller-retour entre James et Lily, passant successivement de la surprise à l'interrogation, le doute, la suspicion puis, alors qu'il regardait celui qu'il pensait être Lily, l'inquiétude.

— Lily, tout va bien ? demanda Rémus. McGonagall m'a demandé d'aller vous chercher, le cours vient de commencer.

James allait répondre que tout allait à merveille, mais Lily, alias lui-même, l'interrompit à voix très basse.

— Relève le défi, alors, murmura-t-telle. Le premier de nous deux qui se fait démasquer...

— ... a perdu, compléta James et acquiesçant solennellement.

Se tournant enfin vers Rémus, Lily lui assura que tout allait très bien, ce que ne sembla pas le convaincre. Il aurait sans doute préféré un mot de la part de la fausse Lily. James lui fit donc un sourire et tous trois retournèrent en classe.

* * *

><p>Quelle idée de s'assoir au dernier rang ! C'était bien la première fois en sept ans — oui oui, la première ! — que ça arrivait à Lily, et elle ne regrettait pas le moins du monde de ne pas avoir testé avant. Quelle horreur !<p>

La mine d'ennui profond qu'affichait James la réconforta un peu, mais elle eut l'impression que le cours durait des heures et des heures.

— Depuis quand tu prends ton cours ? demanda Sirius un instant plus tard.

Elle posa son stylo, l'air de rien. Ce fut Rémus qui lui épargna la recherche d'une réponse crédible :

— Que faisais-tu avec Lily tout à l'heure ?

— Tu l'embrassais ?

Merci Sirius, tout en finesse. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, il n'allait plus la lâcher.

— Bien sûr que non ! se défendit-elle.

Avec un peu trop de vigueur sans doute parce que les deux garçons lui lancèrent un regard suspicieux. Elle repensa au défi qu'elle venait de lancer et se promit d'être plus attentive. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait gagner, elle devait simplement être prudente.

— Sa jupe était mal mise, expliqua-t-elle.

Mauvaise réponse : leur expression se fit un peu plus douteuse et elle se maudit. Ce serait quand même un comble que James gagne !

— Mais merci Rémus, ajouta-t-elle. Tu m'as évité une baffe de plus.

Celui-ci éclata de rire, immédiatement suivi de Sirius, et Lily se détendit.

* * *

><p>James se retourna : si Lily faisait rire ses amis, c'est que c'était mal parti pour lui. Il venait de passer près d'une heure de cours à s'ennuyer comme un rat mort, et à copier les notes de métamorphoses : il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas le faire, trop de soupçons auraient été éveillés. Mais il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, et il avait trouvé un plan. Un sacré plan — enfin, de son point de vue.<p>

Oui, avec ce plan Lily n'aurait pas le choix. Et dans tous les cas, il en ressortirait gagnant.

— Alice, chuchota-t-il le plus discrètement possible.

— Oui ? répondit celle-ci avec curiosité.

— Tu crois que James m'aime vraiment ?

La bouche d'Alice s'étira en un grand sourire, plus significatif que le moindre mot ; et elle acquiesça en silence. James chercha une pensée qui aurait pu le faire rougir et le rendre plus convaincant, mais sans succès. Il n'ajouta rien et replongea dans ses notes, mais il voyait bien les regards en coin que lui lançait Alice de temps à autres. Son plan commençait à merveille.

* * *

><p>Quand le cours se termina, Lily suivit les garçons jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Elle s'appliqua à faire des sourires à toutes les filles qu'elle croisait : elle n'avait pas oublié le défi qu'elle avait lancé à Sirius avant le petit-déjeuner. Avec un peu de chance elle ferait s'évanouir plus de filles que Sirius et gagnerait ce pari-là <em>aussi<em>. Mais celui-ci semblait s'en souvenir également puisqu'il était plus charmeur que jamais. À moins que ce ne soit son état naturel ? Quel prétentieux !

— Je vais m'acheter une moto, clama Sirius une fois qu'ils furent installés devant la cheminée de la salle commune.

— Une moto _moldue_ ? demanda Peter, étonné.

— Ouais. Mais je l'arrangerai un peu, quand même.

— Tu l'_arrangeras_ ?

Quoique finalement Lily préférait ne pas savoir.

— Je la ferai voler.

Quelle drôle d'idée... Lily se demanda si Sirius avait des tendances suicidaires.

— Ça sera arrivera jamais à la cheville d'un balai, remarqua-t-elle.

— On en reparlera quand je t'en aurai fait faire un tour, Cornedrue.

— Plutôt mourir !

* * *

><p>— J'ai décidé que j'allais parler à Sirius, annonça Lana en sortant du cours de métamorphose.<p>

— Pourquoi tu n'irais pas parler à James, toi aussi, Lily ? demanda Alice.

— Mmmm, je ne sais pas, fit James, feignant l'hésitation.

Lana et une autre fille — mais combien y en avait-il donc ? — échangèrent un regard et James se félicita. Finalement les filles n'étaient pas si compliquées que ça, et même assez prévisibles. Il sourit et Lana se mit à insister à grands cris, en toute discrétion bien sûr. James avait vu ses amis partir avec Lily en direction de la salle commune et il s'y dirigeait maintenant avec les filles.

Une fois installés dans des fauteuils vers la fenêtre, Lana se leva et, adoptant une démarche de catin — n'ayons pas peur des mots, il faut dire ce qui est —, se dirigea vers le groupe des maraudeurs. C'est avec un certain amusement que James observa la réaction de ses amis. Il la connaissait déjà, mais n'avait jamais eu le loisir de l'observer avec attention.

Rémus souriait d'un air qui laissait entendre qu'il devinait aisément la suite des évènements. Lily affichait elle aussi un sourire, mais plutôt impatient et déjà moqueur. Oui, elle jouait bien la comédie, il devait le reconnaître. Peter semblait tout avide de la scène qui allait se dérouler, et ses yeux brillaient de délectation, comme chaque fois qu'une fille se faisait remballer par Sirius, ou lui, James.

Et enfin Sirius : c'était bien le seul à n'avoir rien remarqué. Bon d'un autre côté il lui tournait le dos, mais vu la tête des autres, James sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas à se retourner.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, des idées sur le plan de James ? Qui va gagner, à votre avis ? =D<em>


	4. Après midi

_Je n'ai prévu que deux autre chapitres après celui ci, et pour les avoir déjà écrit (au brouillon très brouillon ^^), je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite. J'ai l'impression que ça se finit en queue de poisson, et je ne sais pas quoi y faire. Enfin bref, vous, lisez déjà ça, et de mon côté, je me débrouille pour essayer de rattraper le coup ^^_

_Bonne lecture ! (Et bonne review, hein XD)_

* * *

><p>Si James avait pu arrêter de les fixer, ça aurait été génial, mais il semblait décider à les inspecter comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois, pensa Lily avec agacement. S'assurant que personne ne faisait attention à elle, ou plutôt au pseudo-James qu'elle était, elle adressa un haussement de sourcils agacé dans sa direction. James l'ignora, continuant de la fixer de ses yeux verts. Avec un peu de chance, il était tombé amoureux de son propre corps, espéra Lily. Avec son orgueil démesuré, ce n'était pas impossible ! Elle soupira : le seul moment où elle aurait pu être tranquille, il fallait qu'il continue à la harceler. Mais au moins, il se limiterait en public, tenta de se rassurer Lily.<p>

Elle finit par remarquer avec amusement Lana qui s'approchait de leur petit groupe, de Sirius plus précisément. Lily n'appréciait pas particulièrement cette fille, pas du tout même, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de savoir qu'elle courait après Sirius Black depuis un moment déjà. Bon, au moins, ça ferait un peu de divertissement.

— Sirius, à toi de jouer ! lança-t-elle à la James Potter.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, intrigué, puis voyant le faux-James fixer un point derrière lui, finit par se retourner. Lily entendit distinctement le soupir qu'il lâcha et sourit de plus belle. Il faut dire que Lana avait une conception assez... « particulière » de la séduction.

— Salut Sirius, dit Lana en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Je me disais que toi et moi, on pourrait peut-être...

Elle esquissa un geste vague de la main en direction de tout ce qui pouvait constituer un endroit un peu moins fréquenté, tout en battant exagérément des cils. Pendant quelques secondes, Lily se retint d'éclater de rire, puis se rappelant que c'était comme Potter qu'elle devait se comporter, n'hésita plus, et se mit à se bidonner peu gracieusement.

— Lina...

— Moi c'est Lana, Sirichou.

Ou de l'art de glisser une menace dans un surnom aussi ridicule. Le rire de Lily augmenta en intensité.

— C'est ça, enchaîna Sirius. Ce n'est pas que tu ne me plais pas, mais en fait, comment dire ? Eh bien... tu ne me plais pas.

Le visage de Lana se décomposa et elle se leva avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait. Le rire de Lily était devenu incontrôlable, et en croisant son propre regard vert, un peu plus loin, elle remarqua que James avait suivit toute la scène et pinçait les lèvres, se retenant à grand peine d'éclater de rire. Ses hoquets redoublèrent et elle en vint à se demander, avec le peu qui lui restait de lucidité, si elle allait mourir de rire.

Mais qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien pour une fois, de rire pour de bon !

* * *

><p>James n'en pouvait plus de retenir la vague de rire qui menaçait de l'emporter depuis un bon moment déjà. D'autant plus que jamais il n'aurait pensé que la sage et sérieuse Lily Evans pourrait un jour se laisser aller de la sorte. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire : il avait toujours su que sous ses airs de préfète, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Et ce même si elle semblait se refuser à cette évidence. Justement, peut-être l'échange de leur corps était-il une aide providentielle ?<p>

Lana revint près de leur petit groupe la tête baissée et sans faire le moindre commentaire sur ce qui venait de se passer. Elle sorti un parchemin et un livre de son sac et se concentra dessus. Si les autres filles lui épargnèrent leurs remarques, elles n'en oublièrent pas la fausse Lily, et Alice s'adressa à James :

— À toi de jouer Lily !

— Oh, non, pas question... minauda James, imitant du mieux qu'il le pouvait la groupie moyenne.

Comme quoi l'observation des mœurs de groupies pouvait se révéler utile le moment venu. Peut-être que Sirius et lui pourraient ouvrir une réserve naturelle ?

— Allez, insista une autre fille, tu sais bien que tu ne risques rien : James est à tes pieds.

Non mais de quoi elle se mêlait celle-là ? En plus elle se permettait de l'appeler par son prénom alors que lui ne la connaissait même pas. Cependant, James se résigna, et puis même si ça le tuait de le reconnaître, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord : pour Lily, il aurait fait n'importe quoi.

Il s'appliqua donc à prendre un air timide et étonné, toujours incapable de rougir, à son grand désarroi.

— Tu crois ?

Il jeta plusieurs coups d'œil furtifs en direction du faux James, qui semblèrent convaincre les amies de Lily. Celles qu'il ne connaissait pas s'était mise à glousser et même Lana avait relevé la tête de son prétendu travail.

— Évidement ! s'exclama Alice. Il serait temps que tu te le mettes dans la tête depuis le temps.

James haussa innocemment les épaules.

— J'ai l'impression qu'il a changé depuis quelques temps.

Si en plus il pouvait insinuer le doute dans leurs esprits et faire soupçonner Lily, ce serait parfait. Mais la seule réaction qu'il obtint fut un éclat de rire général. Pour le coup il était aussi perdu que Lily.

* * *

><p>Lily avait le mauvais pressentiment que l'attention était trop centrée sur la fausse Lily, dans le groupe des filles. Soit elles se rendaient compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et c'était bon pour elle, soit elles étaient amusées et convaincues pas le comportement de James, ce qui d'après leurs rires semblait être le cas. Lily allait devoir redoubler d'efforts de son côté.<p>

Elle se rendit soudain compte que si elle voulait gagner, il allait falloir qu'elle se bouge un peu parce qu'ainsi, la situation pourrait durer des semaines voire des mois. Peut-être auraient-ils dû aller voir le professeur Dumbledore dès le début pour qu'il arrange les choses ? De toute façon c'était trop tard maintenant : avec ce pari idiot, James ne voudrait pas abandonner en chemin, ou pire : il prendrait cela comme un abandon de sa part, à elle. Il fallait donc qu'elle cherche à discréditer la fausse Lily auprès de ses amies. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Cela dit, elle avait le temps.

Oui, le plus urgent était définitivement de percer les petits secrets des maraudeurs. Sans cela, ils risquaient de découvrir la supercherie en un rien de temps. D'abord cette carte, de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ?

— Peter, tu sais où est la carte ? demanda-t-elle avec innocence.

— Je peux aller voir dans le dortoir si tu l'as laissée là-bas.

— Oui, merci.

Avec un peu de chance, elle comprendrait à quoi elle servait. Quand Peter redescendit enfin en brandissant un morceau de parchemin, elle l'examina discrètement avant de la fourrer dans le sac de James. Comment un morceau de parchemin vierge pouvait-il bien représenter une carte ? Et puis une carte de quoi d'abord ? Vu le nombre de fois où Lily avait vu les maraudeurs arpenter les couloirs du château, elle avait bien sa petite idée, mais elle n'en comprenait pas le sens : à quoi bon dresser un plan de Poudlard ?

— Ah j'ai hâte qu'on soit cette aprèm ! s'exclama soudain Sirius.

Lily fit une rapide prière pour qu'il ne s'agisse de rien de trop horrible. Elle aurait bien demandé de quoi il parlait mais elle avait peur d'éveiller les soupçons. Peter lui épargna son dilemme :

— Ah, fit-il d'un air un peu déçu.

Ah ? Simplement « Ah » ? Voilà qui ne l'aidait pas. Lily réfléchit à quelque chose qui pourrait réjouir Sirius mais pas Peter. Sans succès.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans savoir, surtout si ça concernait James et donc elle par la force des choses. D'autant plus qu'il lui avait semblait que c'était elle que Sirius regardait quand il avait parlé.

— Il y a quoi cette aprèm, déjà ?

— Bah, l'entraînement de Quidditch, enfin ! répondit Sirius, un air perplexe sur le visage.

Elle aurait bien l'occasion de prétexter un mal de tête au dernier moment, bien qu'elle craigne que ce ne soit pas très crédible de la part de James. Elle aviserait bien en temps voulu.

* * *

><p>Si James avait jusque là eu l'impression de gérer, il ne pouvait pas en dire de même pour l'heure qui s'annonçait. Études des runes. Plus il y pensait et plus il paniquait. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était une rune. Si il n'était pas découvert avant la fin du cours, ça relèverait du miracle.<p>

— Mademoiselle Evans, voulez-vous me traduire le début du texte s'il vous plait ?

Comme par hasard.

— Je... j'ai oublié mes affaires !

— Oh, je suis sure que vous trouverez une âme charitable pour vous prêter un livre.

James secoua la tête d'un air paniqué avant de croiser le regard de la prof qui l'observait d'un regard suspicieux.

— Très bien. Ça ira pour cette fois, mais vous ne vous en tirerez pas si bien la prochaine fois.

Il soupira de soulagement.

Pourquoi la perspective d'obtenir une retenue l'effrayait-il autant alors que dans son corps c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis ? Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant que ça ne collait pas à l'image de Lily et que ça n'aurait fait qu'éveiller les soupçons.

— T'as de la chance qu'elle t'aime bien ! chuchota Alice, assise à côté de lui.

— Quel idiot je fais, répondit-il plus pour lui même.

En même temps qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire de plus ? Il n'allait certainement pas reprendre tous les cours d'études des runes depuis le début de l'année simplement pour les beaux yeux de Lily.

Quand même ils étaient pas mal, les yeux de Lily... Oui mais non. Pas l'étude des runes.

_— Idiot_ ? Chuchota Alice en le regardant avec insistance. Depuis quand tu te prends pour un garçon, Lily ?

Puis prenant un faux air grave :

— Lily, tu peux m'en parler si tu te poses des questions quant à ton identité sexuelle ou que tu as des doutes, je suis là pour ça.

Cette fois-ci, James ne put retenir le rire cristallin qui sortit de sa gorge.

— Mademoiselle Evans, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure.

* * *

><p>— Potter, concentre-toi !<p>

C'était la douzième fois que Lily lâchait le souaffle. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de prétexter un mal de tête. Ou plutôt si mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Et elle le regrettai amèrement. Elle avait déjà suivi des cours de vol en première année, et si elle arrivait un minimum à voler, c'était bien loin d'être une prodige. D'autant plus qu'elle était censée être capitaine, là.

Inutile de dire que depuis le début de l'entraînement c'était une catastrophe. Si aucun des joueurs ne lui disait rien, si ce n'est de se concentrer, elle voyait bien les regards qu'ils lui lançaient et qu'ils échangeaient quand ils croyaient que le faux James était retourné. Cependant malgré tout le mal qu'elle se donnait, elle était incapable de voler et de tenir le souaffle en même temps. Légèrement embêtant pour un poursuiveur.

Elle enfourcha le balai de James et tira sur le manche pour prendre de l'altitude. Les deux autres poursuiveurs se firent trois passes et Lily frémit à chacune d'elle, ne lâchant pas le souaffle des yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive quelque chose d'encore pire.

Un cognard.

Qui fonçait droit sur elle.

Elle tenta de garder ses esprits et s'aplatit sur le manche du balai pour accélérer. C'est avec horreur qu'elle s'aperçut que le cognard avait modifié sa trajectoire pour la suivre. Elle fit quelques zigzag maladroits, se retenant de fermer les yeux, quand quelque chose d'autre fonça sur elle, un batteur reconnut-elle ensuite. Le joueur la frôla, manquant de la faire tomber de peu, et frappa le cognard qui s'en alla cogner quelqu'un d'autre.

— On arrête l'entraînement, je suis désolé, dit Lily, encore tremblante.

Les joueurs se dispersèrent petit à petit, et tandis qu'il rentraient au château, Sirius demanda à Lily ce qu'elle avait.

— Je n'en sais rien... j'espère que ça ira mieux une autre fois.

Elle n'avait que ça comme excuse et si ça ne lui allait pas, tant pis. À son grand soulagement, alors que Lily voyait bien qu'il n'était pas convaincu, il n'insista pas.

* * *

><p>James s'en sortit avec un sermon et plusieurs points en moins. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Lily de cette drôle d'idée qu'elle avait eu de choisir Étude des Runes.<p>

— Lily Evans, faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, je n'en reviens toujours pas, s'exclama Alice avec amusement.

— Il faut un début à tout, répondit James d'un ton docte. Tu crois que si je montre à Potter que je ne suis pas la petite Miss Parfaite que tout le monde à l'air de croire que je suis, il arrêtera de me harceler ?

— Devenir un cancre pour que James te laisse tranquille, je ne te croyais pas prête à de telles extrémités, Lily. Surtout que ça risquerait d'avoir l'effet contraire !

— Hé, c'était de l'humour ! s'exclama James avec se laissant emporter par son expansivité coutumière.

— Mmh... Je trouve que tu me parles beaucoup de James ces derniers temps...

James haussa les épaules, cachant son sourire sous un air renfrogné.

— Il n'est pas si horrible que tu le prétends, continua Alice. Si tu prenais la peine de le connaître, peut-être que tu l'apprécierais, qui sait ? Bon, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très malin de sa part de te harceler comme il l'a fait ces dernières années, mais avoue qu'il s'est calmé ces derniers temps.

James se félicita intérieurement de s'être « calmé ces derniers temps ». Et il devait avouer que les amies de Lily faisaient un travail formidable à son sujet. Si elles arrivaient à la convaincre là où il avait pitoyablement échoué tout ce temps ça serait formidable. Encore aurait-il fallut qu'ils retrouvent leur corps respectifs.

Il continua à se taire, feignant la profonde réflexion. Si avec ça, Alice n'était pas convaincue...

* * *

><p>— James ?<p>

Lily se retourna, avec un léger temps de retard. C'était une fille de cinquième année qui venait de parler, d'après ses souvenirs. Châtain clair, aussi excitée que James avant de jouer un mauvais tour aux Serpentard. Lily haussa les sourcils de James en signe d'interrogation.

— James, je voulais savoir, comme tu as des bons résultats en sortilèges, tu pourrais peut-être, enfin, est-ce que tu voudrais, tu sais, si ça ne te dérange pas, est-ce que tu pourrais, si tu veux bien, me donner des cours ? Enfin, des cours particuliers, tu vois ?

Lily voyait très bien, trop bien même. La fille tordit la bouche dans une moue aguicheuse, espérant sans doute que cela pallierait à son manque évident de cohérence. Comme Lily ne pouvait pas compter sur l'aide de Sirius qui riait ouvertement devant son agacement, elle devait se débrouiller toute seule. Comment James Potter remballait-il les filles ? Mais les remballait-il seulement ? En même temps elle n'était pas très bien placée pour le savoir, étant donné son acharnement à son égard.

Alors qu'elle s'était enfin décidée à faire les choses en douceur, une autre idée lui vint en tête. Elle fit mine de réfléchir pour se donner un peu de temps — et puis quel mal y a-t-il à faire mariner une groupie, franchement ? — puis lui donna sa réponse :

— Pour le moment ça ne va pas être possible. Par contre je connais quelqu'un qui sera ravi de te les donner à ma place.

— Qui ça ? demanda la fille, dont l'enthousiasme venait de baisser en flèche.

Oui, bon. Il allait falloir se montrer un peu plus convaincante, sinon jamais elle ne voudrait de cet autre professeur ; surtout si, comme le pensait Lily, les cours n'étaient pas sa principale motivation.

— Lily Evans. Si c'est elle qui te donne les premiers cours, on pourra s'arranger ensuite tous les deux pour les suivants. Mais seulement si c'est elle qui commence.

Restait plus qu'à espérer que la fille soit aussi bête qu'elle en avait l'air et qu'elle ne pose pas de questions embarrassantes. À son grand soulagement, ses yeux se remirent à briller dès que le faux James parla de « s'arranger pour les suivants ». Elle acquiesça avant de filer rapidement.

Lily avait hâte de voir comment James allait se débrouiller. Peut-être que si elle le surchargeait de travail, il allait finir par craquer...


	5. Soirée

— Ça fait comment d'être amoureuse ? demanda James de but en blanc à Alice.

Celle ci regarda la fausse Lily d'un air méfiant.

— Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps Lily, vraiment.

James se gifla mentalement. Il s'était dit qu'en faisant la niaiserie, on ne le soupçonnerait pas, mais après tout Lily n'était pas comme les autres filles. Quel triple idiot.

— Tu es Lily Evans ? demanda une fille qui venait d'apparaître juste devant lui.

— Euh... Oui, bien sûr que je suis Lily Evans !

La fille sembla s'en ficher royalement.

— Il faut absolument que tu me donnes des cours de sortilèges ! Je suis nulle, moi, et James a dit que tu accepterais.

— James... James Potter ?

— Bah oui, dit la fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

James était partagé entre la satisfaction devant sa popularité évidente et l'indignation face au franc ennui qu'elle arborait maintenant. Si elle avait su à qui elle parlait, ha !

— Et ell... il ne peut pas te les donner lui-même ?

— Seulement si tu m'en donnes d'abord, il a dit.

— Génial. Bon, et bien ça ne vas pas être possible, désolé.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir et James haussa les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois de la part d'une fille. Excepté Lily évidemment.

— Tu te crois plus importante, c'est ça, hein ! attaqua la fille. Tu penses que parce que James Potter te fait la cour tu peux tout te permettre ? Et tu sais le pire ? C'est que tu veux le garder pour toi ! Sinon tu me donnerais des cours ! Alors que lui il a dit qu'il me donnerait des cours si toi tu m'en donnais d'abord, tu n'es qu'une égoïste, sale...

Hein ? Quoi ? Non !

Elle élevait de plus en plus la voix, et était de moins en moins cohérente.

— Ça va, je vais te les donner, ces cours.

— Eh bien tu sais quoi ? J'en veux plus ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas furieux, sans un regard en arrière.

— Complètement tarée cette nana ! s'exclama James encore sous le choc de cette soudaine attaque.

Lana, qui sortait de nulle part le regarda avec un air ahuri, et James prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. À bien y réfléchir, Lily n'aurait sans doute pas eu ces mots là.

* * *

><p>— Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? Tu sais bien que je n'allais pas lui donner de cours !<p>

Lily ne répondit pas. Peut-être que quand il aurait fini de s'énerver tout seul, ils pourraient discuter normalement ?

— C'est bon, t'as fini ? dit-elle justement alors qu'il n'ajoutait rien. On n'a pas toute la nuit.

En tant que préfets-en-chef, ils devaient faire une courte ronde quelques fois par semaines. James haussa ses frêles épaules.

— C'est quoi toutes ces histoires de cartes que tu regardes tous les matins ?

— Oh, dit James en fuyant son regard. Rien, rien du tout.

— De toute façon je le découvrirai bien assez tôt. Et ça serait dommage que je mette en danger ta place de capitaine de quidditch, non ?

Elle avait les moyens de le faire chanter, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Sans savoir très bien pourquoi, elle avait l'intuition que plus vite leur pari se finirait, plus rapidement elle retrouverait son corps. Ce qui était complètement absurde puisque les deux n'avaient pas vraiment de lien. Néanmoins, elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas désespérer de jamais retrouver son corps.

Elle vit James pâlir brievement, avant de se reprendre.

— Je ne te dirais rien. Et pour ma place de capitaine, je peux aussi jouer sur ta réputation d'élève parfaite auprès des professeurs.

Non, il était sérieux ? Lily paniqua intérieurement et se rendit soudain compte à quel point tout cela était dangereux pour elle. Elle avait beau le menacer, elle avait plus à perdre que lui.

— James Potter, tu ne ferais pas ça ?

* * *

><p>Bien sûr que non, il ne ferait rien. Pas volontairement en tout cas. Parce que sinon, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus beaucoup de chances auprès de Lily. Et qu'il avait lui aussi beaucoup à perdre si elle prenait la peine de bien chercher. Seulement il n'était pas prêt de lui dire.<p>

Mais elle avait menacé son poste de capitaine, il fallait bien qu'il se défende.

À propos de quidditch, il se rappela brusquement qu'il avait prévu un entraînement l'après-midi même. Alors il était tout à fait possible qu'elle ait déjà commencé les dégâts. Il avait beau chercher, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait particulièrement attention à Lily en cours de vol, en première année.

— Comment s'est passé l'entraînement, au fait ?

— Une catastrophe ! S'exclama Lily, semblant oublier sa colère. Comment tu fais pour faire tout à la fois, attraper le souaffle, repérer ton équipe, voler sur un balai, te diriger, te rappeler où sont les buts...

Pour son poste de capitaine, ça semblait mal parti, mais James savait que ce n'était pas de la faute de Lily.

Il essaya de contrôler l'élan de fierté qui l'étreignit soudain face à l'impuissance de Lily, et à ce qu'il prenait comme des compliments, haussant les épaules d'un air qu'il espérait modeste. Les yeux marrons face à lui perdirent brusquement leur lueur désespérée pour le sonder suspicieusement.

— Arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est flippant avec mes yeux.

Lily eut un petit rire et James nota que c'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait en sa présence. Était-il sur la bonne voie ?

* * *

><p>Non.<p>

James Potter venait vraiment de la faire rire ?

Les évènements de la journée les avaient plus rapproché que tout les avances qu'avait pu lui faire James en plusieurs années. Elle devait reconnaître qu'en ces quelques heures, elle avait appris à connaître ses amis, et qu'elle s'était surprise à s'amuser parfois.

— On aurait peut-être du en parler à Dumbledore dès le début, dit-elle en chassant ses pensées perturbatrices.

— Ça va pas ? demanda James, choqué. Non, non, non. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait trouvé le moyen de m'accuser d'être coupable.

Lily ne répondit pas, doutant soudain de son innocence.

— Eh, reprit-il, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas moi, il faut que tu me crois !

Elle hocha la tête. Au fond elle savait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Son intuition lui dictait de le croire. Peut-être était-ce aussi le fait qu'elle en avait marre. Si au début la situation l'avait énervée ou passagèrement amusée, maintenant elle en était lasse. Et savoir qu'elle n'avait que James auprès de qui se laisser aller et se plaindre la rendait folle.

— Je te crois, James. J'aimerais tellement que tout cela cesse.

— Moi aussi, Lily. On va trouver un moyen de tout arranger, fais-moi confiance.

James lui prit doucement la main et Lily, surprise par la douceur du contact, ne songea pas à retirer la sienne.

* * *

><p>Intérieurement, James hurlait de joie. Bon, peut-être que le fait que Lily soit physiquement face à elle et pas face à lui, James, aidait. D'un autre côté à quoi bon tenir sa propre main. Quelque jours plutôt il aurait pu faire ça à sa guise, alors quel intérêt, maintenant ? Enfin, c'était le geste qui comptait.<p>

Il la pressa avec précaution et Lily baissa son regard vers lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de regretter son ancienne taille, plus... 'masculine'. Mais avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit une voix les interrompit :

— Alors jeunes gens vous me donnez le mot de passe ou vous comptez rester la toute la nuit ?

La Grosse Dame. James ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'ils étaient arrivé devant le tableau.

— Pantoufle, dit Lily après avoir retiré furtivement sa main.

James avait trop peur de sa réaction : allait-elle lui hurler après ? Il avait pourtant été sincère pour une fois. Et maintenant, une première : gêné.

Se fuyant mutuellement du regard, les deux préfets-en-chef rentrèrent dans leur salle commune, et retrouvèrent leurs amis respectifs.

* * *

><p>— Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.<p>

Intriguée, Lily regarda Sirius agiter sa baguette au dessus du morceau de parchemin. À sa plus grande horreur, les trois garçons l'avaient obligée à sortir de la salle commune après le couvre-feu. Enfin il leur avait suffit de demander si elle était partante pour qu'elle accepte. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé en arriver là : se faire passer pour James... Quelle drôle d'idée.

Elle se pencha par dessus l'épaule de Sirius et regarda avec étonnement les minuscules points qui s'agitaient sur la carte. C'est en constatant qu'ils étaient tous regroupés dans les quatre salles communes du château qu'elle en conclut qu'ils représentaient les élèves. Non, impossible ! Lily n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait toujours pensé que les maraudeurs étaient des éléments perturbateurs, des élèves complètement inconscients. Mais s'ils étaient capables d'un tel niveau de magie, alors elle les avait vraiment sous-estimés.

Enfin, c'était sans doute Remus qui s'était chargé de tout le travail.

Aussitôt elle se sentit coupable de sa mauvaise foi. D'autant plus qu'elle était encore sous le choc du comportement qu'avait eu James, quelques heures plus tôt. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il la laisserait comme ça, sans faire de remarque victorieuse ou autre chose du même genre. Non, ça lui coûtait de le dire, mais il l'avait impressionnée, sur le moment.

— Rusard arrive, demi-tour !

Lily retourna à la réalité du couloir sombre et se précipita dans un renfoncement du mur qui abritait une armure. À son plus grand désarroi, les autres la suivirent, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais sans pour autant paraître plus inquiets que ça. Bien qu'il n'y ait visiblement pas assez pas de place pour tous les quatre. Si ils se faisaient prendre, Lily allait les tuer, et tant pis pour le pari avec James.

— Tu aurais pu prendre ta cape, grogna Sirius le plus bas possible. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas d'ailleurs ? Tu l'emmène toujours, d'habitude !

« Chut ! » étant la réponse la plus appropriée, Lily en profita pour esquiver une réponse embarrassante et ne chercha pas à comprendre, retenant sa respiration alors que le concierge approchait.

Finalement il passa à côté d'eux, et tourna au coin du couloir suivant sans un regard pour les quatre garçons entassés à quelques pas de lui.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà ! =)<em>


	6. Lendemain

Le lendemain matin, James se réveilla à l'aube. Il regarda ses mains, puis son corps, dans l'espoir que la situation se soit arrangée, mais non. Il réalisa avec horreur qu'il venait de passer près de vingt-quatre heures dans le corps d'une fille. De Lily qui plus est.

Il devait agir. Oui, il allait mettre son plan en action. S'il ne le faisait pas tout de suite, la situation deviendrait inextricable. De toute façon, la journée de la veille avait suffit à leur prouver à tous les deux qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Ils ne pouvaient pas sérieusement envisager de rester dans le corps de l'autre indéfiniment. Et que Lily le veuille ou non, il allait agir.

– Alice, j'ai réfléchi, commença-t-il. Je suis amoureuse de James.

La dénommée Alice s'immobilisa brusquement avant de se retourner vers la fausse Lily.

– Tu es sérieuse ?

– Bien sûr, j'y ai pensé toute la nuit.

James observa avec amusement l'expression choquée d'Alice, et décida d'en rajouter une couche.

– Il est beau, gentil, amusant, tu sais...

Il feignit un air rêveur.

– Lily, tu es sure que ça va ? Tu n'as pas de fièvre ?

– Non, non, je suis sérieuse, il faut que j'aille le voir !

* * *

><p>En se réveillant Lily avait prié pour que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre, mais les ronflements de Sirius l'avaient bien vite ramenée à la réalité.<p>

Elle était dans la salle commune avec les trois autres garçons, en route pour le petit déjeuner quand elle vit une chevelure rousse dévaler les escaliers du dortoir des filles, un grand sourire au lèvres.

Lily se figea sur place, avec appréhension. Qu'est-ce que James avait encore inventé ?

Plus que jamais, elle était décidée à gagner son pari et elle décida de jouer son rôle à la perfection. D'autant plus qu'elle aurait beau faire des avances à James, le connaissant, sa volonté de gagner serait plus forte et il serait coincé, sans pouvoir réagir comme il le voulait. À cette idée, elle se réjouit d'avance. Il allait en baver !

– Lily-chérie ! s'exclama-t-elle du ton que James prenait quand il l'abordait. Je t'attendais !

– Oh, James tu tombes bien !

– Ah ?

Tout à coup, elle avait un mauvais pressetiment.

– James, dit la fausse Lily en baissant la voix. Je voulais te dire, que je...

Lily fronça les sourcils. Les gens présents dans la salle commune les regardaient et elle se demandait si ce que James voulait lui dire concernait leur petit problème corporel. Si c'était le cas, elle n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile : il suffisait qu'elle reste avec les autres maraudeurs ou dans un endroit fréquenté pour qu'il ne puisse pas lui parler discrètement. Mais pour le faire craquer, il fallait qu'elle s'y attelle dès maintenant.

– Me dire que tu m'aimes ? l'interrompit Lily après l'avoir laissé s'enfoncer un moment.

* * *

><p>Si en plus elle lui facilitait la tâche, James n'aurait plus aucun mérite, pensa-t-il.<p>

Aus mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, il afficha un air radieux, et fit un grand sourire, observant la réaction de Lily. Si elle ne semblait pas encore certaine de ce qu'il se passait, il était évident qu'elle avait déjà des doutes. Elle avait le front plissé, les yeux interrogateurs, et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il faudrait qu'il se souvienne de ne jamais prendre cette expression ce n'était pas celle qui lui allait le mieux. Ça lui donnait un petit air un peu trop efféminé à son goût.

James savait qu'ils avaient un public et il laissa Lily mariner quelques secondes de plus, conscient que chacune d'elles étaient défavorables à Lily.

– Oui, James, dit-il enfin prenant garde à se composer l'expression la plus appropriée possible. Je t'aime. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps.

Cette fois-ci, pendant une fraction de seconde, les yeux du faux James s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, et le véritable James jubila intérieurement. Lily se reprit cependant rapidement, plus vite que James ne s'y attendait. Elle jeta un regard alentour, comme pour juger de la situation. James l'imita brièvement : si quelques regards masculins étaient fixés sur lui, la plupart regardaient Lily, la vraie. Comme il s'y était attendu. Parce que, comme lui l'avait fait remarquer Rémus, beaucoup pensaient que Lily l'aimait en secret. Sans doute, préféraient-ils voir comment allait réagir James Potter.

Lily devait être arrivée à la même conclusion, car elle ramena son regard droit dans le sien. James y vit d'abord de l'hésitation. Il était à deux doigts de gagner : un pas en arrière de la part de Lily et elle serait découverte. Il doutait qu'elle réussisse à arranger les choses après une telle réaction.

Puis, lui faisant arrêter net tous ses calculs, il discerna une nouvelle lueur.

De la détermination.

* * *

><p>Sauver les apparences, c'était le plus important.<p>

Ce fut le sourire encourageant et amical de Remus qui l'encouragea. Bien qu'il le destinât à James, elle y puisa toute l'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux et franchi en quelques pas la distance qui la séparait de son ancien corps, de James.

Et, sans réféchir, elle posa les lèvres de James sur les siennes.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à entendre des sifflements moqueurs et à contrôler la répulsion qui l'envahirait, rien de cela n'arriva car elle oublia soudain ce qui se passait autour d'elle et ferma les yeux, absorbée plus que de raison par leur baiser. Furtivement l'idée qu'elle s'embrassait elle même la traversa mais elle l'oublia et se replongea dans l'agréable sensation qui l'envahissait.

Instinctivement, elle passa un bras autour de la nuque de James. Les secondes, les minutes duraient, elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête pas.

...

Stop.

Comment avait-elle pu passer un bras autour du coup de James alors qu'elle _était_ James ? Sous le choc, elle ouvrit les yeux et se recula, pour se retrouver face à James.

...

James. Là juste en face d'elle.

Réalisant enfin, elle croisa les bras, heureuse de retrouver ses formes familières. Un grand sourire orna son visage, son propre visage cette fois-ci, et alors qu'elle allait se retourner, et hurler de joie et sauter au cou de ses amies, elle se souvint d'une dernière chose.

Sauver les apparences.

Alors elle gifla James.

Avec un grand sourire. Et un peu moins fort que d'habitude, peut-être.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p><em>Je tenais à m'excuser. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette fin, qui est sans doute bien loin de vos espérances. Cela dit, je me sentais incapable de continuer plus loin et je ne suis pas arrivée à faire autre chose que <em>ça_._

_Ce n'est pas tant que ça se finisse bien qui ne me satisfait pas, au contraire, mais plus le gnan-gnan-tisme de ce dernier chapitre. J'ai bien essayé de réduire les dégâts au maximum, mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez._

_Voilà, voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, quoi que vous ayez à dire, et même si cette fic' est terminée ! Je continuerai à lire et à répondre à tous les commentaires._

_Merci encore à tout le monde, ne m'en veuillez pas trop._

_=)_


End file.
